With the development of technology, mobile phones, tablets and other mobile terminals gradually enter into people's life. For the purpose of anti-theft, some verification modes, such as a combination lock, are often used by a user to improve the security of a mobile terminal.
Existing verification modes for improving the security of a mobile terminal are active verifications, in which the mobile terminal reminds the user to perform verification via an interface for inputting verification information. The user inputs the verification information, and the user can perform various operations on the mobile terminal after the verification is passed. The active verification modes, however, need to remind a user to perform verification, and when a thief finds that a mobile phone needs to be verified, he or she will not perform the verification, which causes failure of the verification and it cannot be known whether the current user is the owner of the mobile phone, thus also incapable of performing other security processing such as alarming or the like.